Pulsed laser sources, such as Nd:YAG lasers, have been used to perform laser-based material processing for applications such as marking, engraving, micro-machining, cutting, and scribing. Despite the progress made using laser sources, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems related to laser scribing.